GodGiven Solace
by DeathToChartMusic
Summary: Sparks have been flying between Penelope and Derek for a while. When an incident leads to Garcia flying off the Radar, what limits will Derek push to find the only one who understands him? Rated M for dark themes
1. Prolouge

**Bonjour! I thought of this whilst watching Criminal minds, and thought I'd give it a shot. Just seeing if it will go anywhere for now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**God- Given Solace**

**Chapter 1- Italiano**

As the lights faded in the city of Quantico, The BAU team sat around a table, enjoying a relaxed Italian meal as celebration of finding their latest kidnapped victims alive.

"It's been months since I've eaten stuff this good" Morgan said, gesturing to his plate of half-eaten pizza.

"Did you know that 94 percent of Americans eat Pizza on a regular basis?" Reid interjected from the other side of the table. Derek just grabbed his napkin and threw it at Spenser, hitting him square in the nose.

As the evening wore on, the conversation flowed, playful banter growing competitive, and by the end of the night, Prentis lost $20 Dollars to Garcia on a bet that everyone had forgotten, due to alcohol.

At around 12, everybody bid farewell, and went their separate ways, except Penelope and Derek.

"Come on Derek, You need to go home," Penelope complained. She was tired and she never knew when JJ would find an emergency case.

"Can't I just crash with you? My place is on the other side of town," He slurred slightly. Everyone knew it was risky drinking too much and having a badge at the same time, but on a night like this it was a risk they were willing to take. After a few attempts, Penelope finally agreed

"Fine, But you're leaving at the crack of dawn, got it?" Penelope relented.

"You always were the best," Derek laughed.

"Were?" Penelope asked a slight hint of teasing in her voice.

"_Are_. You're better than anyone on this planet," Derek said

"I know," She said.

They stopped walking before Derek turned to her and looked her in the eye.

"No, I mean it baby girl. You are the most amazing person that could have ever walked this earth," He said, 100 percent serious.

In that moment, he didn't know whether it was the alcohol or the honesty that provoked him to bring his lips to hers.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah , yeah I know it was short, but chapter 1 will be at least 1,000 words.**

**until next time**

**DeathToChartMusic**


	2. Just Another Day In The Office

**_Bonjour! This chapter is so unbelievably short that I feel a little ashamed of writing it, but I wanted to get it out of the way so that I can go straight to the case and the drama! Everyone like a little bit o' drama ;)_**

**_If you haven't figured it out, I happen to be a British Asian, so it may seem a little english, so sorry for grammer/vocab mistakes. _**

**_Anyway, enjoy this mini chapter!_****  
**

* * *

**God-Given Solace**

**Chapter 1- Just Another Day at the Office**

JJ popped her head into Hotch's office, who was currently finishing the paperwork from the previous case.

"Brief in 5," she told him quickly

"Of course," he replied, not looking up from the papers.

5 minutes later, with everyone gathered around the table, JJ started handing out the file for the next case.

"Seattle. Twelve murders in the past three months." JJ started once everyone was seated

"Why are we only being called in now?" asked Morgan

"Seattle PD thought they had all the help they could get," she said.

"And how are all of these homicides connected?" Morgan asked, still flicking through the pages if the case file.

"The killer's MO is extremely specific. All of his victims had blonde hair and were stabbed multiple times in the chest. Not only that but the un-sub also takes trophies. Each woman had their underwear removed, and none was recovered from the crime scene. Also, friends and family noticed that various pieces of jewellery were missing that the victims had left wearing," JJ explained, the team's focus on her.

"Any sexual assault?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, they were believed to have been raped before they were murdered. Oh, and one more thing- all the victim's stab wounds were clear, concise, and completely identical- as if the killer had planned every spot and used measurements to make it perfect, suggesting he has a routine. All women went missing 2 days before they were found dead," JJ explained.

"Okay. Wheels up in thirty," Hotch finished.

Papers rustled and everyone got up to leave, before JJ added one last thing.

"Oh, and Garcia? You'll be coming with us. Seattle already has a desk with your name on it," she said, leaving the room.

"But...What...Why..." she started before trailing off and looking defeated.

"Don't worry baby girl, you'll be fine." Derek told her with soft eyes. Garcia sighed and left, not bothering to wait for Morgan. She'd spent all night thinking about what'd happened between them. She'd drunk the least out of them all- her memory of what happened was as vivid as ever- whereas Derek probably didn't even remember leaving the restaurant. She's spent half the night obsessing over what happened during those bittersweet 12 seconds.

The next half hour consisted of the team getting their files together and boarding the jet. Garcia never liked being too far from home, but she understood that in some cases it was necessary.

After the team finished their brief in the plane, Penelope drifted to sleep, dreaming of one thing. Derek Morgan.

* * *

_**Well, there you go. An incredibly short chapter. I hope you liked it**_

_**You perceptive people may have caught on to where this is going, but if you don't just hang on in there...**_

_**Oh, and for those of you with Twitter, I'm RadhikaUrvashiP :)**_

_**And finally, I thank you for the reviews and alerts, they keep me motivated in my busy life!**_

_**Did you know it takes me a very long time to update, and you a few seconds to review? ;)**_

_**Much love, see you next time! **_


	3. Keep Your Friends Close

****_**You're probably wondering whether I do long chapters at all by now... Trust me, I do when it gets to the good stuff, but I am currently working on my Camp NaNoWriMo, so don't expect long updates.**_

_**I couldn't really get around writing this chapter, but I assure you it leads to something wayy more interesting**_

_**So without much further ado, here's Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Keep Your Friends Close and Your Enemies Closer**

**PPOV**

"Garcia? Come on baby girl, it's time to land," I heard someone say to me. I sat upright, trying to clear my hazy vision, and strapped on the faded grey seatbelt.

"Nice nap?" Derek smirked at me. I just scowled at him, and looked ahead. I hated flying.

After safely getting through airport security, I found myself in the passenger seat of JJ's SUV, trying not to feel uncomfortable.

"Garcia?" JJ asked

"Yeah," I replied, suddenly breathless

"Are you alright? I know you don't like coming with us, but this case requires your full attention," She said, keeping her eyes on the road as she overtook a blue Audi R8.

"Yeah, I guess it just takes some time to get used to," I said, effectively ending the conversation.

We arrived at Seattle police station and I took a deep breath before walking through the front doors. It was the usual layout, a receptionist desk at the front and several detective desks beyond locked doors. I couldn't say I was surprised. As I looked around, I saw a man, around average height, walking towards us, He looked impeccable, his suit pressed and perfect, his tie tied with precision, and shoes buffed to shine. _Probably to take the attention away from his not-so-perfect face_, I thought.

"Ah, you must be SSSA Hotchner! I'm Officer Allen" he said, addressing Hotch.

"Indeed, I am. This is SSSA Rossi, SSA Morgan, SSA Jareau, SSA Dr Reid and our technical analyst Penelope Garcia," he said, gesturing to the team and myself.

"Ah, what a pleasure to meet you, unfortunately under these circumstances," he said sombrely, shaking our hands. I couldn't help but notice his hand grip mine a little too tight, and his nails digging into mine. I winced, and Derek, who seemed to be watching me intently noticed.

"So, what are we looking at?" he boomed, causing Officer Allen to drop my hand, although we all knew he was fully informed. I sent him a small smile, letting him know that I was grateful, but it still didn't change how I felt about him.

"Well, as you know..." I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying as he led Derek and the team into an obscure room.

"Ah, Garcia, I have your room right through these doors," he said, leading me through doors on the other side of the room. It was clean, and rather like an en suite to the teams temporary room. I could see Derek hovering just outside of the room, appearing uninterested- but I knew better. Officer Allen put his hand on my shoulder, and showed me where all the necessary switched and notes were for the computer and its software. I could feel his hand getting tighter on my shoulder to the point where I purposely dropped my bag to escape his grip. Derek noticed my exaggerated movements and glowered at the back of Allen's head, and I gave him a warning look. We didn't want to upset Seattle PD on the first day for their overbearing welcome. He just looked away, and stayed where he was standing. I sat down as Officer Allen turned to leave, and almost immediately, Derek burst in.

"Are you okay," he asked

"Yes, I-" I started before he cut me off.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No! He just has a strong grip, is all," I snapped. I hated that he was so protective, and still had no memory of what happened last night.

"Well...Okay," he said picking up on my mood. He probably thought it was my time of the month. If only he knew. He left, and I savoured the tranquillity of being alone. I knew it wouldn't last long, as it was only seconds before a member of the team would bombard me with tasks.

As if on cue, Hotch came in and asked me to pull up the details of every victim. I sighed and got to work, but not before hitch gave me a knowing look and exiting. I hated looking at the achievements and would-haves of people that will never remember or relive it.

After hours of going through case files, it was finally time for the team and I to head to the hotel we were staying at. I rode with Reid to Alexis Hotel, and we filled the silence with friendly chatter. By the time we'd checked in, I was beat. I went straight to my room, declining the team's invitation for a meal and was ready to fall straight into a peaceful slumber.

That was until I heard a knock at the door.

* * *

_**Oho, who do we all think that is?**_

_**leave your comments, predictions and suggestions!**_

_**DeathToChartMusic**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
